Digimon: the Quest
by yo11110
Summary: An EXTREMELY ORIGINAL story based loosely on the story line of the game Digimon World Dawn/Dusk about Koh and Sayo going on a quest to stop Grimmon from accomplishing its ambition.
1. Chapter 1

'Koh, it's about time for you to wake up.'

'How many months, exactly, have passed since I got my last quest, Gatomon?'

'You have not been doing anything for at least 6 months, aren't there any tournament you can join?' the navi digimon of Koh said, standing in front of the bed of its tamer.

'6 months, no quest, no tournament, don't you know how boring it is?' said Koh, the tamer from the team Light Fang, who found the world too peaceful for him, even his own digivice had not been touched since his last having been active as a tamer.

'At least you can hang out with your friends.'

'Teammates,' the orange hired tamer corrected the statement 'they're boring, all possible activities with them have been done.' Said Koh, still lying on his bed.

Gatomon, having been annoyed by the tamer, decided to leave him alone. 'You really should get out, you've locked yourself in the tamer home for too long.' It said, going back to its original position as a navi digimon, just about the time when some unexpected guest showed up.

'Koh!'

'What's it again?'

'Your girl friend's here!' Gatommon shouted loudly, hoping to draw at least 10% of Koh's attention. 'Why do you call me when nobody's out there?' Koh responded almost immediately, forcing Gatomon to give up its attempt of getting him out again.

'No, it's…'

'It's Sayo, right?' Koh said, getting off from his bed 'there's finally something to do, let her in, Gatomon.' He said while walking to the opposite direction of the transporting gate of his tamer home.

'I'm not supposed to do all these things for you, I'm not your servant or housekeeper! Why can't you just do it yourself?'

'You want me to meet her like this?' said Koh, who's in his regular outfit that's not been changed since he started his isolation state, at least without his iconic goggles and jacket. 'I'm going to take a shower, got to decorate myself a little bit.'

'And you're just going to let her wait for ages?'

'Centuries,' said Koh without looking back for once 'maybe you can serve her something during the wait, what about some tea?'

'How many times had I remarked you that I'm not your servant!' groaned the white digimon, it's already a miracle not to gone mad looking after its tamer.

'That's the 62nd time. Anyway please don't let our guest standing on the outside too long, besides, you have nothing to do other than sitting in front of that outdated computer all day long.'

'If you want it you will do it yourself!' Gatomon shouted, but Koh was already nowhere to be seen. Knowing that there's nothing to do other than that, the white digimon unlocked the gate to let the girl came in.

Sayo, the best tamer from the team Night Craw, was well groomed as always, in her remarkable hat that looked somewhat like a cat's ears, along with black and purple color scheme all over her jacket and her dress that perfectly matched her lilac hair, in addition a blue shirt to neutralize the overly strong purple image. Despite being the opponent's member, Gatomon actually likes her more than Koh, for she will at least treat others nicer. Apart from that there aren't really much significant differences between the two tamers.

'What's taking you so long?' the navi digimon was already out of its patience.

'I don't mind a little waiting,' said Sayo 'it's quite tidy of him.' She commented at the surrounding. 'He's not tidy, he just doesn't use these stuffs at all.' Gatomon explained.

'Where're my goggles?' the voice of the male tamer could finally be heard.

'Get out of the bathroom and go get theme yourself.'

'I'm giving you jobs to do other than sitting for the whole day! Come on, I don't feel completed without theme.'

'Alright…' Gatomon said, giving up on its aim of convincing the tamer to be normal. After all, he did tell the truth.

'Well then, how do I look?' the tamer stepped out of the bathroom after a few hours since he started his work.

Despite having a different face to humans, it is still possible to tell a digimon's emotion basing on its facial expression. In this case, shocked.

'Koh, what on earth is this?' said Gatomon, with its moth being the only part of its body that was able to move 'You look…purple.'

'Well, I took a shower, as I said, and maybe a little make up…' said Koh, who looked completely different by the time.

Sayo took a look at the male tamer too, nothing really changed except for the color of the shirt he was wearing and his hair. These minor changes could easily convince others that they are seeing a totally different person, especially for those who aren't very observant.

'Just what I needed.' Said Sayo 'but not an excuse for all the time you have wasted.'

'Why you don't seem to be shocked?' Gotamon asked, apparently it's the only entity in the room that was confused.

'I…we, are going to the Dark Moon City.' Said Koh as he walked to his bed and sat down

'That doesn't mean you have to dress like that! You even dyed your hair!'

'You know I'm not quite popular there. Plus the fact that Sayo's come to me rather than her own team, which means that something's wrong with her team, and so in order to get the job done neatly, I'd better make myself less noticeable. Any questions?'

'Glad you figured that out.'

'I'm going anyway but first I will be pleased to hear the story.'

'Now can I begin my story?' said Sayo, in a serious tone, unlike that when she first walked into the room 'I need your help, tell me every thing you know about Grimmon.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Grimmon? What's a Grimmon?' asked Koh

'You know nothing about it?' Asked Sayo, 'that's a bit disappointing' she said, sitting down next to Koh as she began to talk.

'Two weeks ago, my team had a meeting at the Thriller Ruins, a rather boring one as usual. Chief Julia asked me to lead a few of the team's members to a deeper part in the ruins to confirm the rumors of the outbreak of violent wild digimon, as we entered a certain point of the ruins, my teammates suddenly started to act strange. They stopped the investigation despite my order and acted like as if I was the one who was acting strange trying to get them there.

As they left me behind I was the only one who entered the deepest part of the ruins, which resembles the interior of an old abandoned mansion. Not a bit of sunlight was able to enter the room, so I didn't get a really good vision of the surroundings. However I did hear sounds of digimon, mutters in low voices. Some of them attempted to attack me, but of course ended up in failure. Nevertheless it's more like that they attacked me out of fear than pure madness as stated in the report of chief.

Sensing some odds in the mansion I asked, rather forcefully, about the cause of the fear among them. But as you've known, wild digimons rarely talk so I had to look around by myself, just about the time I noticed a weird light was glowing in the dark and about the same time I heard one of the digimons that were taken down by me uttering the same word again and again, "Grimmon"

I turned around to see an oval shaped purple glowing object. "Are you that Grimmon that makes them all scared?" it didn't answer, but it starred at me with its skull shaped face while laughing in a creepily high-pitched voice. At the same time I noticed digimons starting to get around the mysterious being as if they were its guards.'

'I almost get it now, thanks for your sharing.' Said Koh, standing up to get ready to go when Sayo started to speak again.

'I wouldn't go to you if things were that simple.'

'As I noticed the being posses some kind of manipulative powers, I immediately had the luminous being nearly assaulted by MirageGaogamon, however it never made it to any contact to that being.'

'Even so fast as MirageGaogammon?'

'No, it's not about the speed. Just right before Miragegaogamon was able to stab the purple energy, it started to degenerate. That's just about time when the digimons under its control started to attack, I had no choice but to use a gate disk to escape there, by the time I returned to the Dark Moon City MirageGaogamon had already degenerated into Gaomon.'

'And you suspect that your team is currently under control too?'

'I wouldn't be here if the answer was no' said Sayo, finishing the long story as she started to walk towards the door 'whatever that glow-in-the-dark being and that Grimmon that terrified everyone are, things doesn't end there as that thing showed up again yesterday, well, not directly, but almost all the digimon in Dark Moon City degenerated into digi-eggs.'

'Well, we couldn't solve the problem if it can degenerate every digimon.' Said Koh, though he's still walking towards the gate.

'Didn't you hear that I said…'

'Almost.' Said Koh 'that's why you come to me, right? To find a way of not being effected by that mysterious being's power.'

Sayo said nothing, walking towards the gate with Koh, she remained silent until the they were one step next to the transporting gate, finally opening her mouth. 'I never wanted to say this Koh, have you always forgotten your partners?'

'Partners…?' answered Koh, as if it was some new terms to him. Closing his eyes for a moment of thinking he suddenly opened them wide, said 'yeah, Apollomon, it must be quite boring in the farm right now.'

'Oh no you don't…' Sayo uttered, she didn't need to be a genius to deduce the fact that the tamer standing in front of her had left his digimon partners in the farm island for a very long time, long enough for him to forget how to react to the world partner.

'Hey, don't give me that face, I'm sure they have been living well in the farm.' Said Koh, defending himself from Sayo's question. He hated to see her in this face as if he needs to know everything.

'Alright, lets go then,' said Koh, after withdrawing Apollomon's data from the PC 'And, Gatomon, don't forget to keep everyone else out of this place.'

Gatomon sighed, said 'that's what I've always been doing. You really think I only sit by the computers and do nothing?'

'Oh, I don't really notice that until now'

'Anyway, good luck to you both.'

'


	3. Chapter 3

The City is generally divided into 3 parts, Sun Shine City, the portion that is occupied by the team Light Fang, Dark Moon City, the portion that belongs to the team Night Claw. The only part that connects the two Cities is a broad road that is considered a rare location for people to stay. Despite that the road is apparently quieter than any other time at the moment.

'Stay here, Apollomon,' said Koh, who was now in disguise as a citizen of Dark Moon City 'A holy species digimon will certainly catch attention at Dark Moon City.'

'No problem,' said Apollomon, walking to a remote position where it could have a good sight of the whole place 'I will be guarding here.'

'Have you finished the tearful farewell?' said Sayo, waiting aside with Dianamon 'be careful, you are in danger at any moment.'

'That's not a farewell, and I'm always cautious.' Said Koh, walking towards the gate of the Dark Moon City without any hesitation 'Let's make this quick.'

As the two arrived the city Koh started to look around immediately while Sayo was walking pleasantly as she began to talk. 'Noticed anything?'

Taking a look at the surroundings really quick at the Dark Moon Plaza Koh walked to a random tamer and asked 'Hello there, could you show me how to get to the square?'

The tamer answered after a few moments of thoughts 'Your face seems new.'

'Yeah, that's why I'm lost here, you see, I'm not quite used to this city…' said Koh, pretending to be innocent.

'Then why can you enter the city?' the tamer said

'There you are Koh!, and, hi Barone!' said Sayo while she's walking towards the two tamers 'He's Koh, he is my friend.'

'Nice to meet you…' Said Barone.

'We've to go now.' said Sayo, smiling hardly as she griped Koh's arm, getting them out.

'You know why I'm worried now?' whispered Sayo while taking Koh to the square.

'She sounded perfectly fine, but that didn't match the way she looked,' said Koh, sitting down on a bench 'when she questioned how I was able to get into the city she did sound right, but her face lacked all kind of movements,, for instance, she didn't blink at all, and most apparently she didn't remember my name.'

'So what's our next step?' Sayo asked, she didn't like it when she's being watched.

'There're no doubts this city has been taken over, by some really stupid brain washing beings,' said Koh, 'I think we might need to check out those who survived the degeneration.'

'I think we split up here, Koh. You go to the digimon, I have to meet chief alone.' Said Sayo, 'and remember, don't cause any unnecessary troubles, Apollomon isn't here.'

'Alright, we'll meet up at the main gate.'

With that dual Koh walked alone to the city hall, all around him were digi-eggs, He knew for certain that his target would be those who were still in a form of a digimon that can speak. 'Almost all digimon were degenerated…' he muttered while walking 'there must be a reason for some to maintain their forms.' Upon arriving a remote location where sound of running water could be heard he found two being in the form known as Neemon and Kapurimon, just standing next to a waterfall.

Just before Koh was about to go and ask for information he stopped, finding himself confused in the situation. He knew that his job at the moment was to gain as much advantages as he could to coup with the degeneration as well as the mysterious purple being he was going to face eventually, and to achieve that he will need to collect information of how to resist the degeneration. However his logical mind kept telling him that the two digimon in front of him might be hypnotized as well, asking them questions is no different from exposing his intensions.

'Em…hello, May I have a word with you?' he asked, knowing that he could always find an excuse to run away in case things go wrong, seeing that he now distinguish the difference between the digimon that were hypnotized and those that weren't.

'What seems to be the problem?' the Neemon answered, 'Yeah, how can we help you?' the Kapurimon said, bouncing with its fluffy body that is also known as its head.

'Trustworthy.' Koh muttered in a low voive.

'I beg your pardon?'

'No, nothing really. Lets go back to the main subject,' said Koh, endeavoring to cover up his slip 'I want you to tell me everything you know about the mass degeneration that occurred.'

'We know nothing about it.' The two digimon answered almost immediately.

'Anything about it could help, please try to remember any details that you have done at the day, they might be the reason that you weren't degenerated into a digi-egg.' Said Koh, knowing that no one would ever be able to give information at once, seeing that they were even more confused than Koh himself.

'We really didn't do anything special, it's like that the degeneration just stopped when it approached us.' Kapurimon answered in an unsteady voice frequency, obviously haunted by the disaster.

'Approach? You mean the degeneration occurred in a sequence?' Koh asked, staying as calm as he could so that his interviewees would not freak out.

'Yeah, Neemon answered 'I thought it happened to WarGarurumon, then Bishopchessmon, and…OH! Its like the degeneration first started at the square, and then to the office, and…'

'Ok, that's enough!' shouted Koh, causing the atmosphere at the moment to stop for almost a minute, amd then he started to speak again, in a tone much harsher than his previous one 'I get it now, there's nothing special to do with you, you're just unnecessary any more.'

'What do you mean?'

'Whatever thing that caused the degeneration is also extracting data from it, and now it's got enough…wait,' said Koh, reconsidering his all the information in his mind 'Sayo's digimon were fine because the tamer home is somehow separated from the city, so the strongest data in this city is…ChaosGallantmon!'

'Where's ChaosGallant? Is it fine? Quick, answer now!' Koh demanded, right before he got a message from Sayo.

"Koh,

Chief Julia is fine and so is ChaosGallantmon, I'm afraid the others are all under miond control.

Sayo"

'Oh no, Sayo's in danger.' Uttered Koh as he rushed to the Night Claw union room.


	4. Chapter 4

Koh was growing worrier and worrier as he dashed to the Night Crow union room, thousands of questions crossed his mind like racers' cars, each jetting and crushing in different directions.

What's the energy –draining being going to do next; why didn't it absorb data from ChoasGallsantmon, the most powerful digimon in the city; why are Sayo and Julia the only people save from the brain-washing; it's ChaosGallantmon really as fine as it appeared to Sayo; and out of the many questions his most concerned one is, is Sayo alright?

With that many doubts he arrived at the main gate of Dark Moon City, he and Sayo's rendezvous.

Nothing was in there except for the many digi-eggs around the tamer, not a single sign of Sayo's presence was visible. Judging from the time between his having received the message from Sayo and the distance between the two places, Koh was almost certain about the conclusion.

'She must be in danger right now.' He uttered, noticing the arrival of something behind him.

'No, she's not,' the voice spoke 'you are!'

Having been an experienced tamer the boy in dyed bluish purple hair's first reaction is to run, knowing he would most likely got attacked during the few seconds he turned his head. Just as he expected sounds of explosion could be heard after he was fifty meters always from his original position. The only miscalculation was that the force of the explosion was too strong it blew Koh of balance, causing him to fall.

Slowly he turned his head while lying on the ground, the first scene that was seen by the tamer was the devastated ground that was replaced by a smooth hemispheric hole with a radius about five meters deep.

The next thing he noticed was an unidentified digimon with a thin snake shaped body covered in black skin that resembled leather. Its left arm is shaped in a reaper and its right hand is composed with six claws, three longer and three shorter, in the middle of them is a purple hemispheric crystal like object. On the back of it are two glowing wings. The head of it is the most threatening part of the digimon, with two emotionless dead eyes. The horn on the front of its head simply makes it look more evil in associated with its messy blond hair.

Preparing to stand up Koh placed his hands on the ground, about to pull himself against the ground when the giant scythe like arm of the digimon struck right next to his head, causing him to fall again.

'Don't be hurry, I was thinking about a little chat with you.' The digimon said.

'At least you should tell me your name first,' said Koh, 'OH wait, I should have heard of it, is it Grimmon or something?'

'Oh, you now it, then you have heard of what I'm capable of,' Said the black digimon.

'Not only that,' said Koh, moving his arm as slight as possible. In the meantime, he came up with another idea. 'I also know your next step is to go to Sun Shine City, am I right?'

'Clever,' said Grimmon, moving toward the young tamer 'but then you should know that I need something from you to make this quick.'

'You're talking about this, right?' said Koh, griping the digivice that was hanging on his neck 'mind if I ask you a question? Every step you have taken seem logical, first you extract four types of data from here, then you go to Sun Shine city for another four, but to handing so much data you'll need a little help such that you won't be overloaded, that's exactly why you need a digivice, so my question is, wait a minute, maybe two questions, no no, three questions,' said Koh, moving backward slowly.

'First question, if you want data why didn't you go straight to ChaosGallantmon, who possesses the largest amout of data that could easily replace ten digimon or more? What are you gonna do with that amount of data? And finally, what's with all this hypnotizing?'

the menace looking digimon took a step forward, lowering its head to the same level as Koh's 'what a pity, I expected more from you. You see, I'm not working alone, all these stuffs, the brain washing and the data things are not my idea, I'm just for fun, watching the world degrading bit by bit.'

'last question,' said Koh, pulling a nasty smile on his face 'Am I too good or are you just too careless to noticed that my hand is right next to the transporting point?' he said, putting his right hand on the transporting panel, the next moment he's already out of Dark Moon City.


	5. Chapter 5

Koh ran while Grimmon appeared behind him almost immediately via the transport gate in Dark Moon City.

'You can't escape from me!'

Koh didn't bother answering the call, too busy calling for help. 'Apollomon!' he shouted as loud as he could, alarming his partner somewhere.

'Nobody's here to help you!' shouted Grimmon as he fired a blast of transparent dark purple energy towards Koh, sending him flying backwards along with the shards of the destroyed road, not noticing a being with flame generating knuckles was rushing to it from behind.

'Get away from him!' shouted Apollomon, gripping one of Grimmon's wing, tossing it towards the broad road connecting the two sides of the city.

'How lost you are!' muttered Grimmon while regaining balance, 'what are you? A pet of human?'

'Better than you!' said Apollomon as it punched the black winged digimon, blocked by the reaper like arm of Grimmon 'I fight to protect!'

'That's why you're weak!' uttered Grimmon, pushing Apollomon aside as it aimed its arm canon at Koh who was trying to hide from the crossfire.

'Koh!' shouted Apollomon as it raced to try and stop Grimmon from firing its shoot, but it's already too late for a blackish purple sphere had already been fired. Realizing that Apollomon changed its direction and took the blast for Koh.

'Apollomon!'

Despite being a mega class digimon, Apollomon was severely injured by the strike, resulting in its inability to move immediately, which is a great disadvantage at the time. Concerning his partner digimon Koh intended to be by its side, but the idea was stopped by a glance of the digimon, hinting him to take cover other than doing unnecessary and dangerous actions.

'You're never willing to make a little sacrifice,' said Grimmon as it slithered closer to Apollomon, ready for another shot, only to be stopped by a strike from behind.

Turning its head behind the black digimon saw a figure holding a double bladed scythe like weapon who was about to commence another attack. Without a single second of hesitation Grimmon responded the assault with its charged Black blast, buying itself a moment of reinforcement now that the circumstance had grew unstable for it.

Behind Dianamon was Sayo, who rushed to Koh to provide assistance. Apollomoon meanwhile was able to join in the fight.

'What takes you so long?' muttered Koh, who had been worrying for Sayo for most of his time during the fight.

'I'll explain later,' said Sayo 'focus on the fight.'

'Yeah,' Koh uttered, looking at the three digimon 'whatever that digimon is, it's able to take two mega digimon at once.'

Meanwhile Apollomon and Dianamon were doing their best to hold Grimmon at the center of the road, given that the digimon's purpose is to enter the city where Koh's home is in.

'Get out of my way,' said Grimmon, in a rather calm tone, responding the punch from Apollomon with its bladed arm while swinging its wings to block a slash from Dianamon as it fired a blast from its arm canon, pushing Dianamon towards the side where Dark Moon City is located.

'Focus on your foe!' said Apollomon, griping its opponent's arm as it prepared to strike with its other fist. Nonetheless it was replied by a blast from Grimmon followed by a swing of its tail, causing the God man digimon to experience an unwilling trip of flying away from the entrance of Sun Shine City.

'Sure it's a pleasure to play with you,' said Grimmon, as it flew towards the gate of Sun Shine City 'too bad the game started to become a bit boring.' It said in mid air as it fired multiple shots of its black blast at the only connection of the two cities where the two tamers and their partner digimon were standing.

'Quick, run!' shouted Koh as the ground began to collapse, the only thing in their minds at that time was to run for their lives, losing all focus on Grimmon, but even with that clear goal the two tamers were outraced by the speed of the collapsing, noticing that their partner digimon immediately leaped forward, holding the tamers in their grip while crushing into the remaining road. By the time they were safely landed the road in front of them had already been split into two, and there's no sign of Grimmon left to be traced.

'What do we do now, young man?' asked Dainamon.

'I've to warn chief Glare,' Koh replied. In the meantime he noticed that he had got another message. 'Wait a minute, there's a message from Litton.'

"Dear Koh,

We've just got a quest to bring you and your friend Sayo to the Light Fang union room, please show up or we'll have to ise violence,

Very truly yours,

Litton."

'Guess we don't have to warn them now,' said Koh.

'What did she say?'

'Now we've become the wanted,' said Koh, heading straight to a transport point next to the entrance of Dark Moon City 'lets get to somewhere else before anyone finds us.'


	6. Chapter 6

'You're making too many irrelevant movements.' Said a voice in darkness.

'The end is fixed anyway, why not have a little fun first?' replied Grimmon as it entered the empty union room of Light Fang.

'Better not let it holds your back…'

Meanwhile Koh and Sayo were hiding in the woods in the Resistor Jungle, avoiding getting caught by the brainwashed members of both of the team.

'Why can't we seek help from chief Julia?' asked Sayo.

'Remember what I said before?' said Koh, growing frustrated as he traveled between places and places 'Grimmon once mentioned that he works for someone else, that someone can be anyone.'

'Than why did you tell Litton to meet us here?' said Sayo.

'Well, about that…' Koh started to lower his voice, not willing to continue the conversation,

'What's the matter?' said Sayo giggling, mocking her companion who had always been cautious.

'He doesn't take her as a serious problem.' Whispered Apollonmon eventually 'she alone is nothing in his eyes.'

'You sure you called her to meet us alone?' asked Dianamon, knowing that the young tamer could be so careful and careless at the same time.

'Of course!' Koh answered as soon as Dianamon finished asking.

'Without Anubismon?' Sayo added.

'Whit out… oh I totally forgot that.' Said Koh, pretending as hard as he could to be innocent 'well, she can't really take two Gold tamers as once, right?'

'Forget about that, there she comes.' Said Sayo.

As the Gold Tamer entered the area that is visible for the two tamers they walked out from their hiding place to meet her, having their digimon partners leaved behind on purpose.

'I'm pretty surprised to received that message from you.' Said Litton coldly 'you really think there's still a single person in this world you can trust?'

'Stop making speaking statues Grimmon,' said Koh 'it's disgusting.'

'I'm just playing a little remote control games.' Said Grimmon via the voice of Litton.

'Then stop playing,' said Sayo 'you truly need to further our skills at a great degree.'

'I intended to,' said the brainwashed Litton 'controlling tamed digimon is a lot harder than wild ones.' She said as her partner digimon Anubismon approached the tamers.

'Lets see how well I can command this digimon.'

'Apollomon!' 'Dianamon!' shouted Koh and Sayo at the same time.

Within a second bolts of energized glowing orangey red arrows could be seen jetting straight towards the Wizard Digimon from the woods behind the two tamers. Without a doubt the digimon that is possessed by Grimmon waved its golden angle like wings to generate a strong current in order to redirect the energy bolts' track, causing them to crush land on the ground around Anubismon and explode, thick layers of smoke and burnt floating vegetations were created as a subsequence. By the time the inner of the smoke could be seen by anyone the Wizard Digimon's neck was already resting right next to Dianamon's razor sharp double bladed scythe with Apollomon standing next to it's tamer, arms ready to fire another blast.

'Game over.' Said Dianamon 'you have to admit that your remote control skill truly sucks.'

'Let her go.' Koh demanded.

'You're right, the game's over,' said Grimmon through the soft voice of Litton in a playful tone 'but the show hasn't ended yet.'

'What do you mean?' demanded Apollomon.

_Don__'__t be so harsh,_ said Grimmon, this time as a mental voice inside the tamers and their partners' minds. _I got you some __audiences__._ It whispered as a sharp voice could be heard shouting in a confused tone 'Koh?!'

'What?' uttered the shocked tamer as he turned around and took a deeper look at the woods around him, horrified by the familiar faces he recognized.

_Plusa, Kenpa and Tonpei! Why are they here?!_

'Is it true that you betrayed us?' demanded Kenpa who was shocked to witness that Koh and actually worked with Sayo, a member of their opponent's team, to attack Litton and Anubismon.

'What? Who said that?' asked Koh, he had always hated to be questioned.

'There're rumors, that your disappearing for months was all about turning your back on us.' Said Pulsa as he stepped forward with Tapirmon.

'You won't actually believe that, right?'

'Then how do you explain your costume?' asked Tonpei.

'That's,' Koh opened his mouth, yet couldn't come up of an explanation that can convince his teammates.

'It's no use now,' whispered Sayo, 'don't you see what's happening right now?'

'Then what should we do?' asked Koh, frustrated by the circumstance.

_You run_. Whispered Grimmon in his head. _Run before my forest digimon get you!_

'Apollomon,' said Koh slowly, so light it could hardly be heard 'fire…'

Without a millisecond of pause the God man digimon unleashed its charged energy and struck the ground in front of his teammates who are now tricked to treated him as a traitor, producing clouds of dust as a distraction. The next moment Koh and Sayo and their partner had already gone, nowhere to be seen by anyone.

'Looks like you're the only one I can rely on right now.' Said Koh in the deepest part of the jungle, hiding from the chase from both sides.

'No,' said Sayo coldly as she hit Koh's head heavily, resulting in his coma.

'What are you doing?' demanded Apollomon, who is confused and alerted by the strange actions of the lavender haired girl, nevertheless before it could make any movement it had already been trapped inside Koh's digivice in its data form by Sayo.

'I'm not.'


	7. Chapter 7

Koh slowly opened his eyes.

Dim sparkling lights could be seen in the distant ground, up above the tamer was the darkened sky, also accompanied by weak glowing luminous stars. Turning his head around the tamer found himself lying in a completely strange environment despite all the missions that had taken him around the digital world.

Having completely no knowledge of the situation Koh decided that he should go around and take a look, forgetting that his arms were actually bind together. As soon as he stood up he lost balance and fall immediately. Not until then did he realize that the ground that his face was resting on is all chilly, and that in fact the whole surrounding is ice and ice only.

_Right, __I__ was __assaulted__ and passed out and__…_ the tamer started to recall his memory, _Oh no, she__'__s taken my digivice as well._

'It's called the Access Glacier,' said a familiar voice, mixed with the sound of footsteps 'a giant piece of iceberg floating on a remote location of the Macro Sea, most beings with sanity won't come here.' Said Sayo as she walked to the front of Koh with Dianamon.

'It's not very nice of you to put me on a giant piece of frozen water when I'm in shorts.' Said Koh, hardly managing to get his face out of the iced ground. 'I just can't figure out why you did this, it's not like you're actually working for Grimmon.'

'You're right that I'm working for someone.' Said Sayo 'but that's not Grimmon for sure.'

'Then why do I have to be bind?'

'I got a request earlier today,' said Sayo, lowering her body to the same level as Koh's, starring at his eyes which are filled with numerous obvious question marks 'my client was quite troubled that you interrupted the nature order of the digital world, and wanted you to stay aside from this event.'

'Let me guess, that's why you didn't show up in time at Dark Moon City?' asked Koh 'anyway can you unbind me first, I'm getting pretty cold here lying on the ice.'

'That way you won't be able to resist,' said Sayo.

'You can put me in somewhere other than this place.'

'No further instructions were given, so I should consider the request as done.'

For the first time Koh was not able to do anything or even said a word about it. It's true that a rivalry had always existed between him and the lilac haired girl, yet in most occasions she's able to have the upper hand, and this time was no exception. Now that he's being held here the only thing he could do was to wait and see what's happening next.

Much to his surprise Koh suddenly saw a flash of light, he didn't need a to think for even a second to understand what does that mean. 'Sayo, I think you really need to untied me now,' said Koh to the leaving tamer 'they've found us.'

Without a single word of doubt the purple haired tamer rapidly untied the bind tamer.

'Get Apollomon.' Said Sayo as she handed Koh's digivice to him. The next second the data from the digivice had already reformed into the shape of Apollomon. According to the last bit of its memory the God man digimon immediately swung its fist towards Dianamon, only to be stopped by a scold of Koh.

'You betrayed us!' shouted the enraged Apollomon.

'I know,' said Koh, giving a glance at the giant digimon 'but we have more important issues to duel with now,'

'Get ready,' said Dianamon, starring at a distant point where lights were being given out. After a few moments of waiting both tamers were able to see a figure on a high land next to them, having seen its face before none of them was actually stunned by its appearance.

'Grimmon,' said Sayo, growing tired of its frequent appearance 'can't you just have your own business done without causing us too much trouble?'

'Well, you can tell client that I'm not the one who wanted to get into this.' Joked Koh.

Grimmon said nothing, flew down to the same plate of ice, which Koh and Sayo were standing on. 'My partner need some time, so why don't I have some fun on my own?' said the Black slithering digimon 'but I fear you might have grown bored having me as your opponent all the time, so I brought you some special guest.'

As it finished its words two horribly familiar people walked out from the back of Grimmon.

'You're one of the few people in the world I respected,' said Koh upon the appearance of the two figure with disgust in his voice 'I should really feel ashamed of myself to have put your names in the list, chief Glare!'

'Oh, don't be so horrible, everyone has a weakness, once you get what that is you can sneak in his mind with ease.' Said Grimmon softly and playfully.

'Then why are we unaffected?' questioned Sayo.

'That'll be because you're too…boring,' said Grimmon with a sigh 'you're simply too realistic to see my purple glowing skull.'

'So that's not your partner you're talking of all the time?' asked the confused Koh, 'but than who's working with you?'

'Oh you did see that so,' uttered Grimmon with rejoice in its voice 'my partner is over there.' It said, turning its head to the other person that currently at the location.

'Chief Julia?'

'Don't be so surprised!' said Grimmon 'just let the game begin already, my friend here is a bit impatient for all my playing lately.'

Right after the sentence was finished chief Glare had already had Ophanimon standing there, awaiting for an order to commence the attack.

'Do what you're supposed to do.' Said Glare coldly.

'Apollomon!' shouted Koh as Ophanimon charged forward with its lance pointing forward, Apollomon responded with a blast of energy bow, hoping to stop it from its high velocity and gain a chance to counter, too bad its holy element resistance hindered the plan as Ophanimon dashed out from the smoke created by the explosion and stung with its golden weapon. Without an available second to evade the attack Apollomon was forced to take the strike directly with its well developed arms covered in silver chrome fist armors.

While holding Ophanimon's lance with one of its armored hand Apollomon tried to strike with another knuckle, yet before it could happen the Ophan digimon managed to swung its lance and use the end of it to perform a sudden attack, resulting in Apollomon's being sent flying the corner of the iceberg, crushing and melting the ice at the same time.

'Back of Dainamon,' said Sayo, stopping her partner digimon from helping Koh.

'It's not the time for being dramatic right now!' complained Dianamon, although it still followed Sayo's instructions, knowing that she must have a reason for doing that.

'We have more important things to do right now.' Said Sayo, directing Dianamon to the location to chief Julia.

At the meantime the battle between Apollomon and Ophanimon had already developed into a one-sided fight as the reaction of Ophanimon was so rapid that there's not even a second to let Apollomon reconstruct a plan against its foe while Koh was focusing on avoiding harm from the two enormous digimon's fight. Knowing that there's no way to get his chief out of the hypnotize without a fight, Koh shouted numerous instructions to guide his partner 'Use your legs as well you little idiot!'

Owing to the difference in size Koh's words could hardly be heard, nevertheless Apollomon was trained to not only be a fighter, but also an observer. Having received the order from its tamer, Apollomon once again grasped the weapon of its enemy, this time it added an additional attack by kicking its opponent off balance before it could react, seeing the chance Apollomon rapidly griped one of the eight wings of Ophanimon, forcefully smashing it towards a thick wall of ice before giving one last strike by tossing it towards another wall of ice an gave a shot of its energized orangey red bow, ending the battle once and for all.

Having been knocked out Ophanimon fall unconscious while nobody ever noticed that Grimmon had already gotten away. With its brainwashing power gone chief Glare was able to regain his own will.

'Chief Julia, please tell me why you have to do this?' questioned Sayo, despite being a very independent from emotion the lilac haired tamer simply couldn't accept the fact that her team's chief had always been the cause of al these.

Chief Julia on the other hand, was staying silent while releasing ChaosGallantmon from her digivice. Not to anyone's surprised it was ChaosGallantmon who had its mouth first opened. 'That Grimmon is too unreliable at all.' Said the knight looking digimon 'after all, I have to do it on my own.'

Just right after it finished the statement purple aura was formed all over its armored body, seconds later the dark warrior digimon's helmet was seen changed into a different, more menacing looking one, with a non-symmetric design and its eyes glowing yellow light from the sharply angled eyepiece.

'It's you that's behind all this, ChaosGallantmon, it seems like my theory is correct after all.' Said Koh.

'No,' ChaosGallantmon muttered in a deep cold voice, the voice itself is so emotionless as if it was played by computer software 'my name, is ChronoCore!'

Sensing an inevitable fight ahead, both Apollomon and Dianamon gave their battle-ready look, only to be stopped by a voice from behind.

'Leave it to me.' The voice said 'you two have much more important things to do!'

Turning his head around Koh found out that Ophanimon was the one who was speaking, with chief Clare standing by its side.

'No, you can't handle it on your own!' shouted Koh, almost in a form of giving an order.

'Do it, it's an order.' Said Clare 'Get to Sun Shine City and stop that thing now!'

With a heavy heart Koh and Sayo used a gate disk to transport them back to the place where all the things begin, knowing it is the most appropriate decision at the time.


	8. Chapter 8

Koh and Sayo raced to Sun Shine City, hoping to reach there in time before anything could happen, yet they knew it deep in their mind that there can't be any possible chances that they can get through the city in peace.

Just right after they entered the city the two tamers were greeted by the worst nightmare of Koh, his teammates. Having been witnessed that he and Sayo once battled and beaten Litton in the Resistor Jungle, the tamer was now known as a traitor by his once overly friendly teammates.

'Get out of the way!' said Koh as he walked straight forward as if he didn't see anybody.

Without a warning JumboGamemon, the partner of Cheetah, fired a blast of water using its nicely chromed arm cannons, blocking the path of Koh.

'Aren't you supposed to do so explanations?' demanded Cheetah, with Lyla and Kenpa by his side.

'We don't have time for this!' uttered Koh, ready to commence a strike to his teammates if necessary with Apollomon being called out of his digivice. 'Don't you realize what's about to happen?'

'Please, let us through.' Asked Sayo.

'Maybe you would like to first explain the disappearance of chief and the mysterious degeneration that took place not long ago?'

'WE ARE HERE FOR THIS!' shouted Koh impatiently 'if you must demand for a answer here is one for you, chief Glare is right now in a remote iceberg buying us time to save the world such that you idiots can live!'

'That doesn't explain anything.' Said Lyla.

'Two incoming from the back!' Shouted Sayo as she noticed that two missiles were jetting right to them, within a second Dianamon managed to destroy one of them with its double bladed scythe, while the other one was destroyed by Apollomon with its energized bows from the shining jewel on his hand.

Noticing that they were being attacked all of them turned around and see what had happened, the only thing they could see was another member of Light Fang, Tonpei, along with Megadramon, his partner.

Without a single second of hesitation Apollomon rushed to fight the cyborg dragon digimon, easily unmatched the digimon with its mere strength, it griped Megadramon in its neck and slammed it to the ground before the dragon digimon could even struggle, knocking it unconscious.

'What are you doing?' screamed Kenpa in disbelieve who was stunned by the scene in front of her, she simply couldn't accept the fact that Koh, her friend (at least in her view0 had once again attacked his own teammate.

'What do you have to say for yourself?'

'He's brainwashed.' said Koh, as calm as he had always been.

'Then why aren't we brainwashed too?' question Cheetah.

'That way I look like a fraud.' Said Koh 'and then you can battle me with a higher efficiency, not like those controlled.'

'You are making no sense!' said Lyla as JumboGamemon and Sliphymon began to strike. 'Don't make me harm you,' said Koh as Apollomon started to make a move 'you may not be able to survive this.'

At the meantime, Sayo and Dianamon had already gone to the entrance of the Light Fang union room, believing that something must be happening inside there, only to find out that the entrance was blocked by a thick hexagonal wall from the outside.

'Can you break it?'

'I'll try.' Said Dianmon as it slashed the wall with its unique weapon. However, nothing seemed to have happened despite the strength of the slash.

'Repeat doing it, I'll try to hack the system.' Said Sayo as she took out her digivice and connected it to a nearby computer. As time flew none of them were able to get the door open, just about time they decided to give up the door suddenly opened on its own.

'Someone wants us in there.' Said Dianamon 'by careful.'

Koh had never expected to experience such a tough fight for he's always known that the two he's fighting are most likely the weakest of the team. Well, basically Koh ran the team alone all the time.

'Behind you!' he shouted to alert Apollomon that Silphymon, Kenpa's partner digimon, was about to strike from the back. Noticing that Apollomon turned around and kicked the Beast man digimon before it was able to launch the energy spheres it created, however giving a chance for JumboGamemon to fire its high water pressure cannons, knocking it off balance. Frustrated, the God man digimon aimed its energized bow on JumboGamemon, hoping to finish it for good, yet just right at the moment it fired the blast Silphymon managed to slam it using its high speed and body mass, causing the attack to miss its target as the Cyborg digimon launched another strike, blasting Apollomon miles away.

'Two on one has never been so tough.' Groaned Apollomon.

'Can't you just be a little bit cleverer?' complained Koh 'you are all being used.'

'At least we know who to fight!' Cheetah replied in a loud shout.

'No time to waste, finish this quick Apollomon!'

'Saying it like it's gonna be so easy.' Muttered Apollomon as it raised its body, turning around and grasping Silphymon who's charging right for it in its leg while lowering its body and still having it spinet, without a second of rest Apollomon fired its energy bow straight to JumboGamemon while tossing Silphymon away, immediately disarming the two tamers.

'How come I always end up in a fight every time I try to explain something?' Groaned Koh as he was carried by Apollomon and rushed to meet up with Sayo. Yet none of them was able to notice the tiny pyramid like object that flew across the sky of the city.


	9. Chapter 9

A few moments ago at Access Glacier.

ChronoCore, in the form of ChaosGallantmon C, charged at the already injured Ophanimon as the two tamers disappeared from the floating iceberg.

'You've made a grave mistake staying here.' Said ChaosGallantmon C as it stung with its lance like weapon covering its arm, responded by a swing of the golden lance by Ophanimon, barely blocking the strike.

'You bring shame to your kind!' exclaimed Ophanimon, getting ChaosGallantmon C away with a hard push at its lance.

'Soon there won't be any kind!' said ChaosGallantmon C while throwing its round shield at Ophanimon. Seeing the straightforward attack Ophanimon simply waved its lance and slashed the shield away from it. Noticing that the attack pattern was too simple Ophanimon turned around with its lance at the ready, just in time to block another strike from ChaosGallantmon C who had already sneaked to the back of the distracted Ophanimon.

Chief Glare, at the meantime, was focusing on chief Julia, who had fallen unconscious since the power that once having controlled her was now fully focused on the fight.

'Ophanimon, how much longer can you hold on?' asked Glare while carrying Julia away from the dangerous battlefield.

'I don't think I can hold him for a very long time,' said the exhausted Ophanimon as it blocke another sting from its enemy, only to got struck in the face by ChaosGallantmon C's shield arm, flying unwillingly towards the edge of the iceberg and crash landed just right before it fell into the deep sea surrounding the glacier.

'Ophanimon, listen to me first.' Said chief Glare as he went by the beaten Ophainmon and whispered his plan to his partner.

'No, that's too risky.'

'That's the only way right now!'

'Alright…' uttered Ophanimon as it stood up unsteadily.

'You should have given up earlier,' said ChaosGallantmon C as it approached. 'That's a lot less painful.'

'You shouldn't have come here.' Said Ophanimon as it tightened its grip on tits lance 'that way you would have saved a lot of time.' Just as it finished the sentence Ophanimon channeled all its power into its lance and stabbed it onto the already cracked iceberg, waves of lights could been seen flashing out of the thin lines on the ground.

'Now!'

The iceberg was broken into piece as the energy ran through the plate of frozen water, sinking everything standing on it. Yet no any sign of the two chiefs and Ophanimon could be found by then, though.

As Sayo entered the union room one very thought immediately came to her mind.

_Koh__'__s gonna love this._

Dianamon, despite being an experienced warrior, could sense that some odds were giving it the feel of fear, looking at the entirely digitized area. "What should we do now?' asked the digimon as it walked on the circuit board like ground of the digitized union room. 'We look for Grimmon.' Sayo replied as she walked forward.

Not far from the entrance of the room came a jetting object which alerted the tamer, knowing that it might be able to the very digimon they had been looking for. As they moved forward they discovered their target, both Grimmon and the pyramid shaped object, having a conversation before their guests approached.

'What rank will you give to this place, out of ten?' said Grimmon as it turned its terrifying head around, starring at the female tamer and her digimon,

'I would say, five.' Said Sayo 'it should have taken you much effort to create such a place, I guess it is not even the union room itself.'

'Pretty clever aren't you?' said Grimmon, not doing anything however. 'But if you are here to fight I would recommend you to wait for your friends' arriving.'

'I don't think we need to.' Said Dianamon as it charged forward. To its surprise, Grimmon there wasn't doing anything to counter, it just stood there, waiting for Dianamon's attack. As Dianamon raised its scythe to strike, it was sent flying backwards by an unknown force without even a touch from its enemy.

'I really recommend you to stand aside, now is not the time for me to hold back.'

'By the way, lets just start this quick.' Said the pyramid shaped object.

'Right.' Said Grimmon as a bright purple aura glow around it.

As Koh and Apollomon rushed to the Light Fang union room all they could see was, nothing. The union room itself was completely fine, with nobody guarding inside, all the light blue ground and the surface of the walls were just the same as he last saw them.

'No way!' uttered Koh as he looked around, no sign of anything, not even the slightest sign of Sayo and Dianamon.

'Noticed anything, Apollomon?' Koh asked. 'No.' Apollomon replied.

_If __there were__ nothing wrong why would chief Glare tell him to go to Sun Shine City?_ Thought Koh along with many other questions in his mind, _was he tricked to come here? If he is, where should he go? Or is all that he sees are not real? Where could Sayo be right now?__…_

Ignoring all the doubts in his mind he hesitantly decided to get back and look around somewhere. With that goal Koh walked to the entrance of the room, clicking some buttons on the panels on the sideways in order to get the transport system working. Nevertheless as he finished typing in the correct orders nothing was happening, meaning that he and Apollomon were now stuck in the union, and were possibly stuck in there for good.

'Bad news Apollomon.' Said the tamer 'no way out.' 


	10. Chapter 10

Having faced most of the very extreme circumstance in her life as a tamer, Sayo wouldn't say that she was stunned by what's going on in front of her, that's nothing more than two beings merging themselves together, like Jogress Evolution or something like that. In fact the main cause of her fear is that the already formidable Grimmon was now evolving in front of her, and she had got nothing to stop that, no plan, no backup.

Dianamon, on the other hand, didn't hesitate in engaging combat with the digimon standing in front of it, shooting multiple ice arrows towards the glowing Grimmon. Not to anyone's surprise, it didn't make any movement to dodge the attack, but rather standing still to complete the transformation until its body became half red and half blue, with legs replacing its initial snake like body.

'I don't think I can like that.' commented Sayo as she took a look at the now evolved Grimmon's appearance, clearly the red and blue color scheme didn't work out quite well when they're separated with one side being entirely red and the other side being the complete opposite.

Noticing that the hands of Grimmon were now hook shaped and without a seemingly blaster like weapon, Dianamon decided it would be wise to maintain a certain distance with its enemy, again firing several iced arrows at its target.

'You're playing this too boring!' said Grimmon as it waved its wings, creating a strong gale that blew all the arrows away while charging at Dianamon, ready to slash with its curved claws.

'Beware your own arrogance may lead to your downfall.' Said Dianamon, using its scythe to counter the strike from the magnetic looking digimon, managing to hold the attack, just barely as its strength was outmatched by that of her foe. The force of the strike caused it to slam at the ground, not able to stand up in time for the next strike.

Slowly Grimmon walked towards the fallen Dianamon, ready to make the fatal strike. 'It's so easy!' it claimed, with a tone mixed with arrogance and dissatisfactory.

The fight would have ended if there hadn't been another strike from a distant point, distracting Grimmon from its business.

'Oh! You've arrived after all!' Grimmon said as its target now turned into the dyed bluish purple haired tamer.

'So you've got legs now!' taunted Koh, walking calmly towards the battlefield. 'Apollomon, ready to strike!'

Without a word Apollomon rushed to Grimmon with golden yellow flame glowing on its armored fists, punching its foe with lightning speed. Seconds later the injured Grimmon could be seen after the flames that had it burnt faded.

'Is nobody interested in how I was able to here?' complained Koh as the battle went on. 'You walked on the transport gate and it sent you here, that's basically how it works.' Said Sayo.

'What? No, I was trapped in the union room!' muttered Koh.

'Will you focus on the battle if I say I'm interested?' Sayo couldn't stand the tamer anymore.

'Of course I will, that might be our only way out of here.' Said Koh, 'As I stood there my mind raced faster than ever, and…'

'To the point!'

'All right! I had Apollomon blasted a hole in the union room and tried to find a way out from the inner layer of the digital world, not long before I met you here.'

'So you're saying that this place is the inside of the world?'

'Basically, yes.'

Meanwhile the battle between the digimon continued as Dianamon joined in the fight, providing a strong distraction for Grimmon with its high velocity combat skills such that Apollomon was able to aim and fire another wave of energy arrows. Too bad it's all too predictable to the red and blue colored digimon as it gripped one arm of Dianamon and swung it over to make it act like a shield for Grimmon, Arrows with concentrated energy were jetting at Dianamon at the moment as it was thrown towards them, fortunately it managed to slash a few of them out of the way so it wouldn't hurt much.

Now gotten rid of Dianamon Grimmon dashed straight towards Apollomon, striking with its multi-bladed right arm. Apollomon, despite having more interest in close combat, dodged the attack and keep firing arrows to distract its enemy. The arrows, though missed the target, were able to create thick layers of smoke to, hopefully, confuse Grimmon for a while.

Using the only chance Apollomon rushed to the visually hindered Grimmon, ready to finish it off with a punch. This, however, was a chance to Grimmon too as it noticed the rushing sound of the less careful opponent and waved its wings to knock it out before could do any damaged to it.

'Your little tricks aren't working,' said Grimmon as it approached the tamers, 'you will be pleased to have witnessed this.'

After finishing the line Grimmon was ready to commence the final strike, but just about the same moment it was suddenly paused, stopping all the actions it had been making, resulting in a vegetated states like all others it had controlled.

'I sensed that you've changed your mind.' A voice that doesn't belong to the digimon said.

'I never changed my mind,' Said Grimmon with amazing calmness, 'you just failed to notice my true intension all the time!'

'How dare you!'

'What's the point of destroying the world? How can that benefit me?'

Spotting the opportunity both Apollomon and Dianmon got up and charged at the target, only to get caught by Grimmon and were kicked away. 'Try not to interrupt others conversation.' It said.

'Now is our best chance,' said Sayo, directing Dianamon to attack. 'Try to use the Solblaster.' Suggested Koh.

'But you told me never to use it!'

'Unless absolutely necessary!'

With its tamer's approval Apollomon generated a fireball with the temperature of the sun's surface hidden right in the heart of the giant sphere, tossing it towards the currently frozen Grimmon, causing a violent explosion that blurred everything visible within hemispheric space with the radius of 60 meters starting from Grimmon as the center.

Believing that their enemy was now gone, the tamers were able to enjoy a moment of relief, only a moment, until they heard the noise that was coming from the clearing smoke and noticing a black and purple figure that stood in it.

'This is only the beginning.'


	11. Chapter 11

'Before any actions are being taken, I would like to ask a question.' Suggested Koh.

'I don't think much has to be told to you.' The now purple colored Grimmon replied.

'We both know that you ended your partnership with your partner duel to some differences in ideology, but what exactly, is that difference?'

'You'll soon find out.' Said Grimmon as it charged towards the tamers with its enormous hands opening wide, only to be stopped by Dianamon and Apollomon.

'You still won't give up, would you?' said Dianamon as it slashed with its scythe.

'You should be thankful you're still here.' Said Grimmon as it grasped the weapon with its heavily armored hand, holding the attack while Apollomon charged forward, only to be slammed aside by Grimmon's tail.

'What do you mean?' demanded the enraged Dianamon.

'I mean it, literally.' Said Grimmon, 'you would have gone if I didn't stop my dear friend.'

'You're making no sense!' uttered Apollomon as it shot a couple of arrows at its foe. Grimmon, on the other hand, didn't even bother to evade the attack, simply letting them hit its thick armor.

'You may find it boring, and in fact it is boring, that my partner, the ChronoCore, had always been interested in destroying the world,' said Grimmon as it tossed the weapon of Dianamon aside, 'I, however, found it meaningless. I mean, what good can be made by bring the end ot the world?'

'Then why did you work with it?' questioned Koh.

'Because I want something else. Can't you tell? I had been working with it out of my own intension.'

'What is it then?'

'Can't you just see it!' yelled Grimmon suddenly as if it was frustrated by all the questions. Grasping the attacking Apollomon's arm the monstrous being punched it with another fist before stomping a few times on it and kicked it away while striking the Dianamon in the air who intended to commit an aerial assault with a whip of its bladed tail, then sent it flying towards the ground by a spin kick, outmatching both digimon.

'I want to recreate the world, after it's destroyed! That's why I worked with the one who has the power to do it! That's why I collected so much data from all kind of digimon! That's why I decided to hypnotize a few humans and let them live! That's why we're in the heart of the digital world right now!' shouted Grimmon, 'but not with you. You won't live to see it. It's really a pleasure playing with you all, but it's time to end the game.'

With the declaration done Grimmon was ready to make the final move, but it was when Sayo noticed a slight delay in its movement. Knowing that it is the only hope to fight back, she quickly made the most risky decision in her life.

'Hey there. Grimmon, ever considered starting with humans?' she shouted so as to create the slightest distraction for Grimmon as she gave a glare to Dianamon, hinting her for the strike back.

As she expected Grimmon turned its head to the girl and said 'So you think you've lived long enough to die?'

_Please don__'__t do anything stupid._ Koh prayed silently while noticing the same thing as Sayo did, and ran stealthily towards the fallen Apollomon.

'I just want to say,' Sayo taunted Grimmon as it approached, 'that you are the one who's dying!'

'What?'

Before Grimmon could figure out the meaning of the statement Dianamon stabbed it from behind using its broken weapon. As it managed to turn around and see the face of the digimon it was knocked aside by Apollomon, who then dashed to keep Grimmon down as it tried to get up. Waving its wings Grimmon planned to get rid of Apollomon, yet remained busy by the continuous arrow strike from Dianamon while Apollomon constantly punching with its flaming fists until one of them got caught by the severely injured digimon and was thrown aside with the weakest fore the god man digimon had ever faced.

Managing to stand up Grimmon pulled out the dagger on its back and threw it to Dianamon, distracting it for even a second was enough for it to stand up and get ready to stab its claws into the chest of Apollomon who was regaining balance. As it struck with its full force Grimmon could already feel the satisfactory of destroying its enemy, yet its claws could never reach their destination as Apollomon got down and evaded the attack, spinning its body swiftly to the behind of Grimmon where the data-leaking wound could be seen. Without a second of hesitation Apollomon stabbed its clawed hand through the wound and ripped the digi-core of Grimmon out of it, leaving the lifeless body lying in front of it.

'Why?!…' Sighed Grimmon as it fell.

'You can't control your power, you own body is already breaking apart duel to the massive amount of data you have absorbed.' Sayo explained.

'How…ironic…' Grimmon said with its last breath, and then remained silence lying on the floor, stopped any movement for good.

'We have to get out of here!' said Koh, noticing the mass data that would soon be released by the death of Grimmon might cause the structure of the location to become unstable.

'Quick, get to Dianamon!' he said as he climbed onto the hand of Apollomon. 'Don't ask just run! Gate disk won't work in here!'

The place they were standing soon started to collapse as the two digimon carried their respective tamer out rushing to the very opening Koh had created, once they got to the union room of Light Fang the cracked entrance had already sealed off itself.

'Alright, now it has finally ended.' Said Koh in relief.

'That's not quite a good news to you,' commented Sayo, 'back to the boring life.'

'You're right.' Said Koh as he laughed simultaneously with Sayo. 'A peaceful world surely won't fit us.'

'Anyway, time to get back.'


	12. epilogue

Some times later, at the home of Koh…

'I can't believe you actually invited me here.' Said Sayo as she entered the room.

'Of course I won't let you in without a purpose.' Said Koh, already returned in his red outfit.

'So what is it you want to hear from me?'

'Remember when you abducted me to the Access Glacier, you said that you were working for someone? I want all you know about this mysterious client.'

'I'm afraid I can't. I didn't even see his face, the voice was probably fake too. The only thing worth knowing is that the entire environment changed when I heard his voice, like I was teleported to somewhere else.'

'That can't help anything…Anyway, thanks for coming.'

'Oh! Sayo! Why don't you let me know this before she came in?' Said Gatomon as it noticed the presence of the girl.

'Because you won't do anything good but keep talking.' Said Koh in order to shut its mouth.

'At least I could have prepared a proper welcome for her.'

'He won't care about that,' said Sayo smiling, 'just like he hadn't changed his cloths or done something meaningful for another three days.'

'Let me guess, by smelling?' uttered Koh, obviously dissatisfied by the comment.

'No,' said Sayo, 'because you showed up three days ago in the platinum tamer tournament, and I guess you won't have any motivation to do anything after winning that title.'

'I thought you are not interested in it.'

'Anyway, I've got some other works for you to kill your time.'

'Interesting?'

'No.'

'Fine, what's that?'

'Reconstruction of the central bridge, requested by the chiefs themselves.'

'Better than nothing.' Said Koh as he got up and got ready to work.


End file.
